


her grace's wriggling day

by s34dw3ll3r



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s34dw3ll3r/pseuds/s34dw3ll3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all these fantastic festivities you were anticipating, the 20th was not the night that was on your mind. You always remembered the 30th lunar cycle around this time every sweep. You had no idea what significance it held, but you knew that it was important to you at one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her grace's wriggling day

**Author's Note:**

> the 20th lunar cycle is feferis birthday

It was only the 17th lunar cycle of the 3rd planetary shift, and you were already brimming with excitement. Your wriggling day was the 20th lunar cycle and you knew mostly everyone in your kingdom would be celebrating. Wriggling days generally weren’t even noted, let alone celebrated, but you were the empress, and yours was the only one that the citizens gave a hoot about. There would be a grubcake at least twice the size of the Grand Highblood, streamers stretching from the rural areas to sea, balloons more numerous than the entire alternian population, live musical performances of all your favorite songs and dances, TONS AND TONS OF CONFETTI, and presents! You were the ruler of alternia, yeah, you had everything you could possibly want, yeah, but every sweep you would always get presents that would put a smile on your face.

 

Despite all these fantastic festivities you were anticipating, the 20th was not the night that was on your mind. You always remembered the 30th lunar cycle around this time every sweep. You had no idea what significance it held, but you knew that it was important to you at one time. You’d pester all your old friends about it, but none of them could remember what that day had to do with you. It was so weird! You would try and try to forget about it but you couldn’t shake the feeling of whatever it was being just out of your memory’s reach.

You paced around your respiteblock trying to think what could possibly be important about that day. Is it yours and Eridan’s anniversary? No, that was weeks ago. Maybe it was when you defeated the previous empress? No, that was in the 9th planetary shift. There weren’t any council meetings that night, and even if there were, you knew this date was important because of something from your childhood.  
Maybe your moirail remembers.

— cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] —

CC: Glub glub glub!!  
CA: wwoah wwoah calm down  
CA: aint it a bit late for that kinda excitement  
CC: Yea)(, I know! I was about to go to sleep but I need your help wit)( somefin.  
CA: wwhat  
CC: Do you remember anyt)(ing aboat t)(e 30th? Because I feel like t)(at date is important but I cannot for t)(e life of me remember w)(y.  
CA: oh god not this again  
CA: evvery swweep you drivve yourself AND ME crazy tryin to remember wwhats so damn great about that night  
CA: maybe you should just forget about it and enjoy your wwrigglin day  
CA: i gotta say evverything looks real nice its definitely better than last years arrangement  
CC: Stop trying to sidetrack me! I know w)(atever is making me remember )(appened a reely long time ago but t)(at’s it. I simply can’t t)(ink of any more details.  
CC: Do you t)(ink it )(ad somet)(ing to do wit)(…. )(er?  
CA: maybe  
CA: you an she wwere as deep in the scarlet throes as someone could be  
CC: Yea)(… S)(e was somefin else! 38)  
CC: I haven’t talked to )(er in a w)(ile. I wonder )(ow s)(e’s doing?  
CA: hell if i knoww  
CA: if she aint dead that is  
CC: S)(UT UP! It’s very possible t)(at s)(e’s still alive!  
CA: im just bein realistic here  
CA: look alls im sayin is that you shouldn’t be too surprised if shes already wwormfood by noww  
CC: I know I know I know, it’s just upsetting to t)(ink about!  
CC: I mean )(ow would you feel if you knew I was going to die )(undreds of sweeps before you and t)(ere was not)(ing eit)(er of us could do about it?  
CA: thats different  
CA: she an you aint evven a fuckin thing anymore  
CA: and we both knoww that if one of us is gonna be outlivvin the other its you  
CC: Don’t you t)(ink I know t)(at? I was just trying to give you a point of reference.  
CA: yeah yeah wwhatevver  
CC: I did not want to talk about any of t)(is! Can we PL-EAS-E just get back on track?  
CA: jeez fine  
CA: so youre goin crazy thinkin about the 30th cuz it has somethin to do wwith your matesprit from forevver ago  
CA: wwhat exactly does it havve to do wwith her anywway  
CC: )(mmm… I don’t remember.  
CA: anniversary  
CC: No.  
CA: wwas it wwhen you twwo met  
CC: I don’t t)(ink I kept track of that nig)(t.  
CA: howw about wwhen you twwo broke up  
CC: Nope.  
CA: shit wwell im outta ideas  
CC: T)(at’s okay, you’ve already )(elped me plenty.  
CC: And I need to get to sleep anyway, I’m s)(ore t)(e sun is rising.  
CA: just about  
CA: goodmornin fef  
CC: Goodmorning -Eridan!

— cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] —

The last time you had seen Aradia Megido you were both around 9 or 10 sweeps old. You two had separated because you were just getting so busy with running Alternia that you had no time to maintain a proper concupiscent relationship. The breakup wasn’t mutual to say the least. Sure, you had been overworked and maybe you were neglecting Aradia a bit, but you loved her more than anything! When she dumped you, it broke your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system. The last you’d heard, she was seeing that blue blood mechanic enginfear that you used to know. It was better not to think about this right now. You stripped and got into the recuperacoon. Maybe some sleep would help clear your mind.


End file.
